1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor test systems and in particular test systems for miniature digital camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
The digital camera is becoming a ubiquitous device. Not only are digital cameras replacing the traditional film camera, digital camera devices are being used in many other applications, such as small electronic devices, such as PDA (personal data assistant) and cellular phones. With the explosion of cellular phones, the ability to take a picture and then send that picture to another individual using a second cellular phone comes the need to produce inexpensive digital camera modules and efficiently test these modules in large quantities. This is further complicated by the many different module configurations that are emerging as a result of the many different application requirements, including fixed focus, manual focus and automatic focus as well as physical size. The testing time for digital camera module, which can have mega-pixel capability, has traditionally been a relatively long process (approximately sixty seconds for a module with 0.3 megapixels) to insure the integrity and picture quality of the camera. This necessitates a testing capability, which insures the integrity and specification of the digital camera module, and which is quick and handles a large quantity of modules.
A patent application, Ser. No. 10/417,317 dated Apr. 16, 2003, is related to miniature cameras and their manufacturing methods that are used as built-in modules in hand held consumer electronics devices such as mobile phones and PDA's. In a second patent application, Ser. No. 10/434,743 dated May 8, 2003, a test system is described for digital camera modules used as built-in modules for consumer electronics, which performs electrical tests, adjustment of focus and sealing of the lens barrel with glue.
In addition there are a number of other prior art patents that are directed to testing of digital cameras: US 20040032496A1 (Eberstein et al.) is directed to a method of camera calibration and quality testing; EP 1389878A1 (Bednarz et al.) is directed to a method of camera calibration and testing camera quality; US 20040027456A1 (Pierce) directed to the use of calibration targets; EP 1382194A1 (Baer) is directed to dark current subtraction; JP 2003259126 (Keisuke) is directed to removing noise of an image; US 20030146976A1 (Liu) directed to a digital camera system enabling remote monitoring; JP 2003219436 (Fuminori) is directed to adjustment of a pixel shift camera; US 2003142374 (Silverstein) is directed to calibrating output of an image output device; JP 2003179949 (Hidetoshi) is directed to a luminance level inspection apparatus; JP 2003157425 (Vehvilainen) is directed to improving image quality produced in a mobile imaging phone; JP 2003101823 (Kenichi) is directed to specifying a picture data area; EP 1286553 A2 (Baer) is directed to a method and apparatus for improving image quality; US 20030030648 (Baer) is directed to a method and apparatus for improving image quality in digital cameras; U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,587 (Marcus et al.) is directed to measurement method and apparatus of an imager assembly; US 20030002749 (Vehvilainen) is directed to a method and apparatus for improving image quality; US 20020191973 A1 (Hofer et al.) is directed to a method and apparatus for focus error reduction; WO 2002102060 A1 (Baer) is directed to a method and apparatus for smear in digital images using a frame transfer sensor; JP 2002290994 (Hidetoshi) is directed to a method and apparatus to detect foreign matter on the surface of a lens; JP 200223918 (Yanshinao) is directed to an image inspection device and method for a camera module; JP 2002077955 (Keisuke) is directed to a method and apparatus for evaluating camera characteristics; JP 2001292461 (Keisuke) is directed to a system and method for evaluating a camera; U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,443 B1 (Lawrence) is directed to a method and apparatus for inspecting a display using a low resolution camera; U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,600B1 (Sites et al.) is directed to a method and apparatus for inspection of optically transmissive objects having a lens; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,258 (Bergstresser et al.) is directed to an apparatus and testing of a camera; EP 0679932 B1 (Kobayashi et al.) is directed to testing an electronically controlled camera; U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,437 (Kawada et al.) is directed to an apparatus for color correction of image signals of a color television camera; JP 03099376 (Hiroshi) is directed to the quality of a display screen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,666 (King) is directed to a pattern recognition apparatus; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,944 Stoub et al.) is directed to a method and apparatus for distortion correction for scintillation cameras.